This invention generally relates to registering the harvest of a resource, and more specifically to using a mobile device camera to register the harvest of a resource.
Fishing and hunting, as well as other ways of harvesting resources, are commonly regulated by various government agencies. For example, these regulations may restrict hunting or fishing for particular animals or fish to certain times of the year, or may set limits on the amount or number of fish or animals that may be caught or hunted. Other rules, restrictions and limitations may also apply. In some instance, the rules and regulations may be based on incomplete or inaccurate data.
For instance, in the Gulf of Mexico, the National Marine Fisheries Council under the U.S. Department of Commerce for the year 2016 has evenly divided the Red Snapper fishing limits between commercial fisherman and sport fisherman, fifty percent/fifty percent. This rule allows the commercial fishermen to fish three hundred and sixty-five days a year, and the sport fishermen are granted eight days a year to fish. The Council believes that the sport fishermen catch their quota in these eight days with limited real data to prove this. This eight day season starting June first, prohibits a large majority of sport fishermen from participating because of weather conditions and family and school requirements.